


I'll Be Home Again(Kal)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [5]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 90s Kon-El | Conner Kent, 90s superboy is Reader's boyfriend, Both 90s Superboy and young justice Superboy exist, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Conner(Young Justice), Crying, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Good Significant Other Kon-El | Conner Kent, Goodbyes, Hormones, Kal(90s Superboy), Leaving Home, Minor Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Superfamily (DCU), Sweet, Their twins, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Reader's boyfriend Kal(90s Superboy) leaves to help a team with missions off planet. The night before he leaves they unknowingly conceive their son. Y/N must stay with Conner(Young Justice) and M'gann until her love returns
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Reader
Series: Superfam Femreader! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since I lost my parent's I lived at the Hub. I have been with the outsiders for 3 years. I went to see my boyfriend Kal. I made it to his house. The Kent's had a large house, lots of land and a barn. I knock on the door it opened, I see Lois

"Y/N, what a lovely surprise come on in, dear"

She let me in "it's good to see you all again, Lois"

She gently smiled I saw Clark sitting on the chair by the small kitchen table

"morning, Y/N glad to see you again"

"you too, Clark"

Jonathan, walked in he super-speeded and hugged me

"Y/N! My favorite person"

"hey, Jon" I chuckled

"hey hand's off, Kid"

I see Kal as Jon let go of me sticking his tongue out at Kal. He walked to me I gently smiled. Usually he would smile and kiss me. Though he didn't, something is wrong.

"hey uh can we talk" his voice soft 

"yeah, sure" I say softly with concern

We went outside we went for a walk through the field to a large tulip tree. It was out of ear shot from their house. Meaning we had plenty of privacy. I remember when we had our first date and he used his heat vision engraving our name's. Kal, was quiet uncomfortable.

"Kal, baby what's wrong"

He shook his head "fuck, this is gonna be hard"

"Kal, baby please talk to me"

"you remember when Dick said they were needing a team to help off planet missions for a year"

"yeah" I feel my heart drop fearing what he's about to say

"I was asked to lead the team look don't say anything. I don't think I'm going"

"Kal, you've always talked about wanting to leave"

"not until you, Conner could do it but M'gann is pregnant Jon's just a kid, and Dad's.. Ma couldn't handle him leaving. Look I just don't know what the hell to do. You're the smartest person I know and I need you to help me figure this out"

I think for a moment I love Kal but I'm holding him back "you should go"

"w-what?"

"Kal, I love you I really do but I'm not going to hold you back. If you can save innocent lives and lead a team to do great things, who am I to keep that from you?"

"so where does that leave us? You could find some guy who wouldn't leave you for a stupid mission"

I feel my heart drop and my eye's watering. I touch his face

"Kal, you don't die on me ok" my voice brittle

He gasped and grabbed me kissing me. He wrapped his arm's around me. We hugged each other rocking side to side. He kissed my head

"damn I'm going to miss you"

He kissed my neck I kissed his lips deeply. Afterwards Kal and I walk back to the house.

"I'm really going to miss you" he says grinning with his, eye's narrowed

Kal's P. O. V 

We spent the entire day and a amazing night together. The next day at the rendezvous with the team the ship behind me. My loving family in front of me to bid me goodbye. I hugged my sister-in-law M'gann.

"I'll be anxious to meet my little niece"

"we'll send you pictures and make sure you stay safe, Kal"

"I will"

We parted I stood in front my baby brother. His arm's folded eye's watering. I knelt down to his eye level and held his arm's 

"hey, don't start crying I'll be back before you know it. We'll have a day of just the two of us I promise" 

Jonathan broke down sobbing and wrapped his arm's around me. I hugged my baby brother. After we parted I stood in front my best friend, and my twin brother. He touched my neck his eye's watering. He pointed at me his eye's narrowed 

"you don't come back and I'll kick your ass again" his voice brittle 

"wouldn't want to relive that" 

We hugged each other hitting each other's backs. We parted Conner crying I fight my tears. I hugged my Pa he hugged me 

"you stay safe out there son" 

"I will, Pa" 

We parted his tears falling I sniff. My emotions getting the better of me. I walk to my Ma who was crying. 

"don't talk to strangers, brush my damn teeth, don't forget to eat, and take care of myself. Anything else I forgot Mom" I joked my voice brittle

She hugged me kissing my temple I wrapped my arms around mom. We parted she smiled still crying Pa hugged her. I hugged my grandmother

"oh, Kal you stay safe Sweetie"

"I will, grandma"

We parted she cried kissing my face. I walk to Y/N I held her hand walking a little farther away from everyone else. I feel my tears falling saying goodbye to Y/N is the hardest. She started crying she hit me 

"you better come home in one piece"

"no missing limbs got it" I joked to try and lighten the mood

She kissed me I deepen the kiss. We parted and hugged each other. We gently rocked side to side

"I love you" I say softly

"don't say it like that" she cried

"say it like what"

"like it's the last time you'll say it to me"

I kissed her deeply we parted

"I love you" she said

I squeeze her hand and I let her go. I walk to the plane. I turn back taking one last look at her and my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N's P. O. V

A month after Kal left I missed my period, I'm a complete wreck. At first I thought it was stress from him not being here and worrying about him. Then I remembered the night before he left, we didn't use a condom. Conner, had texted me that M'gann is in labor and their at the Med-bay at the Hub. I sat in the lounge on a chair with the Kent family and some of the team. I tried to hide my emotions, and my need to throw up. Communications with Kal was complicated to say the least. It was only once a month we could, to ensure they didn't get hacked by our enemy the light. Moment's later I stood in the Med-bay holding my little niece. She had light green skin and black hair. They named her Marie after Garfield's biological mother who had past. Afterwards I sat in my room at the Hub late at night. I feel my eye's swell and then my tears came. I miss Kal so much. What if I'm pregnant? Am I going to have to go through this alone? I hear the doors slide open and see, Conner. 

I look at my brother figure intrigued "aren't you supposed to be with your wife and baby" 

"their both asleep started worrying about where you're at, you ok?" 

"I missed my period" I blurted out 

He stopped in his tracks, a shock look on his face and his shoulders slouch. I stood in hopes of getting rid of my feeling of nausea. My arm's folded 

"ok, um how did this happen? Stupid question, is it Kal's? Another stupid question--" 

"Conner will you just shut up and listen"

His eye's went wide that look answers my question. I sat on the bed doubling over and broke down sobbing. Conner, sat next to me and hugged me. I always looked up to Conner as a older brother. We parted I couldn't stop my tears. He gently rubbed my back. 

"what am I going to do, Conner? I can't stay here it's not exactly best for me being pregnant with a Kryptonian baby growing inside of me. Not to mention I have to quit the team which means I gotta get the hell out of dodge. I don't know where to go?" 

"come stay with me and M'gann it's already baby proof" 

"Conner, no I can't do that to you and M'gann. You just had a baby I don't want to add any unneeded worries. Let alone be a burden"

"Y/N, you could never ever be a burden, plus you have to stay somewhere. We have a extra guest room, you'll have your own bathroom and a roof over your head. I promised, Kal I'd look after you" 

"Conner" I sighed 

"don't do it for yourself do it for Kal's sake and the baby's" 

"ok, you hard headed Kryptonian" 

He smiled "good I'm going to go check on M'gann, it might be smart to pack your bag's. I'll come back and help you out as soon as I can" 

"thanks, Conner" 

He gently smiled and left I packed my bag's. Afterwards Conner carried my bags to his house. I stood in my new room, a entrance door as well as another door in the room leading to a bathroom, their was a large king-sized bed, a dresser on the right, with a window and curtains, and a night-stand by the bed. Conner, helping me unpack M'gann walked in

"how are you feeling, Y/N?"

I halfway shrug my shoulder "besides needing to pee every 20 minutes, I'm doing OK" she chuckled "I really appreciate you two doing all this for me"

"you're family Y/N don't think for a moment you're a burden to us" Conner said

"Conner's right you're not alone--" M'gann stammered upon hearing Marie's crying 

"I'll get it lady's" Conner said

He left I take a shaky breath feeling my hormones rise. I appreciate all their doing for me and that they really love me. Though I really want the man I'm in love with. M'gann hugged me wall I let my tears fall. Now the truly hard part telling the Kent's. Their the only family that I have. Will they be disappointed? Will they not want to be apart of the baby's life because we conceived without marriage? I take a shaky breath and knock. The door opened I see, Jonathan 

"Y/N!" 

He super-speeded and hugged me. I rub his hair he began crying 

"oh, Jon don't cry" 

"I just miss him" 

I feel my heart drop knowing how, deeply he misses Kal. He let go of me and dried his tears. He smiled I kissed his head. We went inside Lois and Clark sitting on the chairs by the table like always. 

"hey, Lois hey, Clark" 

"Y/N, what brings you here?" Clark says smiling 

"I actually needed to tell you something, I have news"

"news? Is everything OK, Dear" Lois asked 

I feel like I'm talking to my parents, that's when my tears fell. Jonathan, held my hand I smiled at him. I looked back at my unborn child's grandparent's. 

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out unable to keep it in any longer 

Clark's, shoulders drop and his eye's swell. Lois, gasped with her palm on her lips. Jonathan flew and hugged me burying his face in the crook of my neck. He let go me and stood. 

"oh, Y/N! I can't wait" Jonathan says with tears 

Lois, stood my heart racing my only mother figure. She looked at me, with tears and her face saddened. I expect her to yell at me, or say something that would break my heart.

"are you mad?" I say softly 

She hugged me, I gasp in relief. I feel my tears falling 

"oh, Y/N I'm not mad" she parted from me cupping my face "we know it's not ideal but we could not be more happy to gave another grandchild. You're family to us nothing will change that" she hugged me kissing my temple "oh, my sweet girl I'm so sorry that Kal isn't here. He'll be overjoyed to be a, father" 

I smile with tears Clark gently rubbed my arm. I told Martha she was over thrilled as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally a month since I last talked to Kal. I use my holographic watch call him. I see him without his shirt standing in a room, with a bed and I see a window of the stars. He had a soft smile. I gently smiled 

-"hey, Sweetie" he says with adoration "how are you? You look like you've seen better day's, what's got my girl sick? And where are you?" 

I take a deep breath feeling my hormones rise up. I avoided his questions 

"you remember the night before you left" 

He smirked and rubbed his neck "yeah" his eyebrows narrow and eye's look at me "why?" 

"don't freak out, I'm ok, I'm staying with your brother. I'm--" he cut me off 

-"why are you at my brother's? That means you had to leave the Hub. Somethings wrong, do I need to come home? I can leave this in--" I cut him off 

"I'm pregnant" 

Kal, sat on the bed his shoulders slouching, and his eyebrows narrowed. He looks at the ground I started crying. Kal, quickly shot his head in my direction 

-"hey now don't cry Honey. I'll come home I need to come home" 

"no, no Kal it's OK, I'm okay you need to be there, you're needed"

-"you're so pure hearted, Y/N you're going to be a great mom. I should have never left you baby" 

I smiled crying he's so good to me "you will be a great dad, Kal, and don't worry about me"

-"I have to get off their cutting the connection, I love you" 

"I love you too" 

We both kiss our fingers and put them on the screen. Month by month Kal and I talked as my bump grew. In my bedroom laying on the bed, wall I talked with Kal. 

-"let me take a look at my baby" 

I lifted my shirt above my bump, Kal chuckled. I feel a kick 

-"was that?" 

"yeah, our baby just kicked"

-"wow, I can't wait to see you, both of you"

"us too" 

Kal's P. O. V 

I open my care package anxiously in my room. I see stuff from my family pictures of my niece, snacks, drawings from Jonathan, my old prank book from Conner that he had hid, I laughed and a envelope from Y/N. I open it I feel my heart jump. I sat on the bed and smile with tears. It said 

-it's a boy! - 

With a ultrasound picture of my son. I put my hand on my chin. I half-way gasp, chuckle with tears. A baby boy, a son, my son. I feel so much pride. It kills me not to feel his gentle kicks Y/N told me about. To not be there for her is a guilt that keeps me from sleeping at night. Before I knew it a year had past. We could go home the missions we're successful. As we landed I got out. I saw, Y/N in the distance. I gasped in relief, damn I missed her. We ran to each other. I of course got to her first. Overjoyed to see her, I picked her up spinning her around. Both of us sobbing I kiss her 

"oh, Y/N! Oh, shit damn I missed you" 

"oh, Kal I missed you so much!" she cried 

"I missed you" 

We hugged each other she kissed me deeply. I remember, S/N. Y/N and I parted I see my Ma holding him tears in her eye's. I held him I couldn't fight my sobbing. I kissed his face, my baby boy. He's so beautiful like his mom 

"hey, son" 

Y/N, had her arm on my back and other on my arm's. I kissed her I've been needing this for far too long. I'm home, and I'm never ever leaving again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
